11) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cotton harvesters and, more specifically, to an attachment for cotton harvester for preventing vines and similar vegetation from causing plugging problems in cotton harvester row units.
2) Related Art
Cotton harvesters often operate in vine infested fields. Typically, vines get snagged by the row unit and dangle inside the unit near the doffer. As the vine dangles in this area, cotton builds upon the vine and eventually causes the unit to plug. Clearing the plugged unit can be very difficult and time consuming and reduce the productivity of the machine. The air system that moves the cotton from the doffer area towards the basket tends to draw other debris that also can cause blockages in the doffer area and downstream in the duct system.